Peter's Journey/Issue 59
Seconds after the gunshot and the group are still staring at the tent, waiting on Andy to come out “I should go in there” said a teary Peter “don’t let him come out in his own time” replied Scott, just then the tent starts to open and out comes a teary Andy, Shannon then runs over towards him and gives him a warming hug “it’s going to be okay” she said “you need to rest” said Peter “gather your strength up, then we can have a memorial service for her” continued Peter “she’d like that” replied a saddened Andy. Andy then walked over to a log and Shannon sat beside him, he then rested his head on her and slowly fell asleep. Meanwhile Scott, Peter, Gareth and Jess where standing over by the far end of the campsite. “What now?” asked a confused Gareth “we need to make sure that this group doesn’t fall, Sarah was always the one with the wise words, keeping this group strong” said Peter “you and Michael can’t leave” said Scott “we have to get the tools for him” added Peter “that can wait” said Gareth “what if you get trapped while you’re there. Then what?” asked Jess “we won’t” replied Peter “we need you here, what if a herd or something comes passing? Then what?” asked Scott “it’s hardly going to happen, and you’ve got the defences to hold them up” replied Peter “a herd came upon us in the Mourns, taking Danny, Zara and Sophie, what if it takes more this time? We’re low on numbers as it is, with you and Michael away that leaves eight of us” said Jess “seven and a half actually” added Gareth, who points to his missing arm, Jess chuckles as does Scott at his remark. “Please, don’t leave” pleaded Jess as she takes him by the arm in desperation. Peter stands thinking for a moment, “alright we’ll stay. Sorry Gareth” said Peter “its fine, I’ll be fine” he replied. “What about Sarah’s body?” asked Scott “you and I can take it out of the tent, if that’s alright?” asked Peter “yeah, that’s fine” replied Scott “then we’ll cover her up with a cloth, or something and bring her to the where Ben and Nathan are buried” continued Peter “should we just do it now?” asked Scott “better get it out of the way” replied Peter “Andy should be told” added Jess “we’ll get Michael and Garry, and Shannon to start digging another grave, I think that’s the best idea” suggested Peter “I’ll help” said Jess “thanks, right let’s start to move Sarah’s body now” said Peter Three hours later Sarah is now under ground, the remainder of the group are standing around her grave “Sarah was always trying to keep the group’s spirits up when things went the opposite to the way that we wanted them, she was a great person, a loving sister to Andy, a close friend to I think everyone here, she was always there for you if something went wrong, she didn’t ask for anything in return, she stood by what she thought was the right choice and helped make difficult choices seem easier, Sarah in the end was happy that she had done right by the group, she didn’t want any help, any medication. You could say...she died happily and contently with what she had tried to fight, but in the end she knew she wasn’t able to fight it without the medical attention, she lasted long in her final days, but in the end she knew it was her time to leave, she was always a good fighter, she had the right moral for the group, and she will be deeply missed” said Peter as he looked down at her grave “amen” he added Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues